The invention relates to magnetic disk drive machines and more particularly to such machines which utilize diskettes of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,658. Such a diskette includes a thin flexible magnetic disk which is rotatably disposed in a jacket of somewhat thicker and somewhat less flexible material.
Such a disk drive machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,481. The disk drive machine of this patent includes a magnetic transducer and a pressure pad opposite the transducer both of which are carried in a caliper or U-shaped carriage. An electric solenoid is used to move the pressure pad toward and away from the transducer to allow insertion of the diskette into the machine and to cause the pad to back up the disk and transducer. The U-shaped carriage and thus the transducer and pad are moved radially of the disk to access different magnetic concentric tracks by a motor driven screw.